PRICE OF RUBIES
by Kay-nu
Summary: Her world is destroyed. The future lies uncertain before her. One man will feel gratitude and be honor bond to marry her but love another. One man's love for her will last a life time.
1. Chapter 1

**PRICE OF RUBIES**

This is unpaid fan fiction of the Star Trek universe. Star Trek belongs to other creative people. This story is rated **T**. It is **general, an alternate universe** and a** romantic story. **I have taken creative license with the Star Trek universe.

%%%

**Summary; **She is of a noble and honored house. Her world has been destroyed. The future and honor stretch uncertainly before her. Is gratitude enough for her fiancée when he clearly loves another? Can a man who will love her all the days of her life stand aside for her honor or be destroyed by the love he feels for her?

%%%%

**Chapter One**

Who can find a virtuous woman?

For her price is far above rubies.

Proverbs 31:10

Each morning T'Pring rose to run on quick small feet. Running was the one exercise that she truly enjoyed. Not that a Vulcan was to find enjoyment. Being a Vulcan meant to find a place where there was neither joy nor despair. Logic was to rule every aspect of her life. It was logical to run to keep in good physical condition. She was after all a young woman approaching childbearing age.

Drawing in a lung full of the still cool arid air T'Pring experienced contentment.

The leggings she wore were easier to run in than the usual dress of a Vulcan highborn lady. This morning she wore a mid rift silver soft knitted top made by her future bond mate's mother. The corners of her mouth twitched up in the very slightest of smiles. She was a small woman by both human and Vulcan standards. She had her mother's exquisite features and graceful shape. Her long dark hair had been coiled around her head in a single braid for her run. Later when she returned to her father's house she would bathe and comb her hair in a style befitting a highborn lady.

Dawn's wakening red colors had started to blend into the sharp blue sky. T'Pring's small feet danced over the still cool desert sand. The dry air had already started to collect the promise of the scorching heat that the Vulcan home world was famous for.

Ahead of her T'Pring spotted a shavokh dropping from the clear sky. Morning sunlight glinted off its gold and brown feathers as golden talons seized a small rodent. She drew in a sharp breath. Seeing a shavokh was considered good luck. Perhaps she would hear from Spock today.

A slight green blush spread across her desert golden face. Thoughts of her future bond mate had started to interrupt her orderly thoughts. Her aunt T'Ming had suggested it was because T'Pring was 'blossoming' into womanhood. Aunt T'Ming she decided was spending far too much time with Lady Amanda. She was beginning to speak in illogical metaphors.

It was then that she noticed that she'd been running in the direction of the House of S'chn T'gai Sarek. Her blush deepened. Just as she was about to chastise herself for acting in an illogical way the first tremor sent her sprawling onto to the red desert sand.

Amanda ran out of the main house onto the terrace. Her eyes widen in horror. An immense drill seemed to be boring into the surface of Vulcan. Her heart skipped a beat. The ground shook.

"Amanda," the sound of a young woman's voice caught her attention. She turned to see T'Pring dressed for her morning run coming towards her. Amanda held out her arms to the young woman. She was a daughter of the heart who would in the future be married to her son.

%%%

Hours later Spock crouched on the transporter pad of the Enterprise.

"Where are you going," demanded Cadet Jim Kirk.

"My parents will be with the elders. Due to the contents of the rock formation communication will be impossible." The transporter engaged and Spock vanished to the dying planet below.

If Spock had been surprised to find T'Pring with her parents and the elders it didn't show on his face. He did note as he led his mother by the hand that his future bond mate looked graceful yet retained the aura of a princess in her running clothes.

Rocks and a great statue fell killing an elder. T'Pring darted left and right managing to stay in the wake of Spock and Amanda.

As children when their minds had briefly touched T'Pring had been aware of how much Spock loved his mother. She wasn't hurt that he'd chosen to lead Amanda to safety. She had lost her own mother when she'd been a young girl. Amanda had slowly filled the aching hole where her own mother had been. It seemed logical that Spock save the woman who birthed him and loved him and her without condition.

T'Pring's inner eyelid closed as they darted out into the bright Vulcan daylight. She had a clear view of the arid landscape.

The sound of a transported dazzled over him. In horror T'Pring realized that the ground was crumbling under Amanda's feet. All the pain she'd felt when her own mother had died knifed through her. She was unaware that she'd shouted. She darted forward around Spock. Her hand closed over Amanda's slender arm. T'Pring had a single moment to jump back.

It wasn't far enough the ground was crumbling beneath their feet.

In that instant Spock grabbed for what he could reach of the petite T'Pring, her coiled hair braid. His fingers closed over the thick coil of hair. He pulled with all his strength.

T'Pring felt a sharp pain spread over her head. Her head fell backward. She clung to Amanda as Spock pulled them both into his lean strong arms.

On the Enterprise Pavel Chekov shouted, "I've got them."

Those that remained of the Vulcan Council and Spock's family materialized on the transporter pad.

Sarek stepped forward to claim his wife in a strong hug. He nodded to the petite T'Pring, "Thank you, daughter, for saving my beloved wife." If the unthinkable should happen and Spock not take her as a wife as in ancient times, he'd just claimed her as daughter to his house.

Chekov's dark eyes settled on the petite form of the slender young Vulcan woman in her mid rift top and leggings. "She's hot," he grinned.

Spock looked down at T'Pring. "I apologized if I have harmed you, T'Pring."

T'Pring reached up to touch her disturbed coil of hair. A dull ache throbbed across her head. Her heart would have hurt more had Lady Amanda died. "It is only slight, Spock. I am grateful that Lady Amanda and I were saved by you." She blushed slightly lowering her dark eyes.

Spock inclined his head. "Please stay with my parents. I must return to my duties." He paused by the transporter terminal. "T'Pring is she who will be my wife," he said pointedly to the curly haired Chekov.

Chekov bit his lower lip. His face flushed red. "Apologies," he whispered. Commander Spock could be scary.

Gossip even in a war situation traveled at warp eleven.

Nyota had heard before Spock had even come through the transporter door. She jumped to her feet. "You have a fiancé," anger burned in her dark eyes.

"We need to rescue Pike," Jim's eyes flickered from Nyota to Spock. He scowled. Later for this teenage triangle love crap, his expression said. "We've got to stop Nero."

%%%%%%%%

Dr. Leonard McCoy had his hands full seeing to the care of the Vulcan survivors. There were minor cuts and bruises plus the obvious signs of shock. He heard the deep authoritative voice of one of the Vulcans.

"My daughter was grabbed by her hair and pulled to safety."

Leonard looked up. A tall impressive familiar looking Vulcan male stood protectively with an attractive middle aged slender human looking woman and a petite young Vulcan woman.

The human looking woman moved. It was then that dark bewitching eyes meet his.

Delicate flower were words that registered in Leonard's mind. He drew in a breath swearing that he'd heard a chorus of angels. Time and everything in the universe seemed to stand still.

His grandfather's words came back to him. 'I looked across the room and meet the eyes of your grandmother. No other woman existed for me after I swam in the eyes of my beloved Cathleen.'

"Doctor," Nurse Christine Chapel said breaking the spell.

"How were you injured," Leonard stepped forward to meet the delicate little young woman who'd forever claimed his heart.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**PRICE OF RUBIES**

(Real life has been a little busy and very hectic but here is chapter two. Please remember I have taken artistic license but have tried to remain as true to the characters as possible. I watched an old episode of the original series. In it classic Spock clearly heaves a sigh. So Spock does sigh. Hope you enjoy.)

**She walks in beauty, like the night**

**Of cloudless climes and starry skies;**

**And all that's best of dark and bright**

**Meet in her aspect and her eyes:**

**Lord Byron**

%%%%

**Chapter Two**

Dr. McCoy treated T'Pring's sore neck muscles. Focusing on treating the surviving Vulcan helped him not think of Jim. Spock had ordered Jim removed from the Enterprise. Leonard drew a deep breath. He was a doctor, damned it.

Gently he checked T'Pring's scalp where Spock had grabbed her to save both his mother and T'Pring. "You won't lose any hair. You'll be all right in a day or two," he said kindly. He noticed that she seemed a bit uncomfortable in the open sickbay. "Is there anything you'd like to discuss in private?"

T'Pring lowered her dark eyes modestly. Dr. McCoy was a handsome man for a human. She was a bonded woman. She was expected no required to act with logic and dignity. Since she'd come into close proximity of her bond mate Spock, his presence now hummed louder in her mind. There was confusion as if Spock were conflicted on how to act towards his bond mate. T'Pring was also getting flashes of a beautiful dark skinned woman in her mind. This caused worry to worm its way into her logically ordered mind.

Lady Amanda had regretfully informed her of the human custom of divorce when a human cousin back on Earth had divorced her husband. Spock was half human. Did he not want to bond for life?

The tips of her pointed ears felt warm as she shut the non logical thoughts out of her mind. "Is it possible for me to borrow different attire? I need to be helping my people in more appropriate attire."

Dr. Leonard McCoy almost smiled in surprise. Here this scrap of a dainty lady was injured but wanted to help her people.

Sarek cleared his throat. "Child, you need to rest. Come, you can stay with she who is my wife."

"Honored Father," T'Pring said softly. "There are some among the survivors of our people who will need assistance. I am able to give some assistance. It is my duty."

Sarek nodded. T'Pring was only behaving as a well bred lady of Vulcan should behave. "She who will be my daughter-in-law is most wise."

Leonard didn't even try to conceal his smile. He really liked this young woman. The disappointment he felt on hearing that she was Spock's fiancée was quickly pushed aside. The sickbay doors opened as a trauma team rushed in.

The Enterprise had pulled a number of Vulcan shuttles into the landing bay. Trauma teams had been dispatched to bring the most seriously shocked or injured directly to sickbay.

"Injured Orion cadet," Paramedic Johansen shouted out.

A paramedic running at the side of the stretcher held an intravenous bottle up high. A badly burned and barely conscious Gaila was carried to the isolated burn unit of sickbay.

"Nurse," Leonard turned to the nearest of the cadet nurses. "Take care of T'Pring." He rushed to help Gaila.

%%%%%%

Spock felt Nyota's dark angry eyes on him as the Enterprise shot through space. He squared his lean shoulders. They would join the rest of the fleet and take on the destroyer of Vulcan. He drew in a breath as he felt the gentle hum of T'Pring's orderly mind threaded through him. It was comforting.

Nyota was human, fire, excitement and going to be very angry. T'Pring was logic, gentle softness, centuries of honorable tradition, an oasis from which his sons and daughters would arrive. A soft sigh escaped Spock.

He believed the slang word was pissed. Nyota was going to be pissed. Spock regretted hurting Nyota. There were warm human feelings that rose inside of him each time Nyota pressed her slender body against him. His whole being reeled with dizziness each time her lips brushed against his. The very oxygen seemed to suck out of his lungs each time Nyota stepped away from him.

T'Pring had saved his mother's life.

Spock's dark eyes remained on the view screen. Honor, tradition, all that proclaimed him a man, a Vulcan man demanded he claim the faithful, delicate T'Pring as his bond mate and wife.

Nyota was going to be hurt and pissed.

He sighed again in deep regret.

%%%%%

Programming the replicator was anything that a ten year old Vulcan school child could do. T'Pring came out of the doctor's office wearing a knee length soft cream color Vulcan dress with a modest boat neckline.

She carried spiced Vulcan tea to stressed elders, comforted small frightened children and assisted the doctors.

Leonard emerged from surgery on Gaila to be greeted with a cup of hot tea. "You looked exhausted, Doctor McCoy." T'Pring said softly. Leonard shucked his bloody scrubs depositing them into a chute. He pulled a clean scrub shirt over his muscular chest not noticing T'Pring's girlish blush.

"She's going to live." He accepted the tea although he would have preferred a shot of bourbon or whiskey to take the edge off his exhaustion.

"You've got to see this," Nurse Christine Chapel leaned into the doorway.

Intrigued Leonard and T'Pring stepped into the main sickbay. The Vulcan elders were moving towards the doorway. They cleared a path for Leonard and T'Pring.

T'Pring drew in a sharp breath.

The shavokh handlers were legend among Vulcans. When she'd been a girl she'd heard the handlers referred to as mystics. They were reputed to walk between the worlds of logic and spiritualism. Yet, like the shavokh they had a dark side.

The tall lean muscular man walking through the corridor towards sickbay wore traditional desert white robes that moved softly against his long legs. A curved sword hung sheathed from his belt. Dark bangs above dark eyes in a young handsome face that wore a serene expression. Even the human nurses noted his handsome features.

A large gold and brown feathered shavokh its head covered with a leather hood rode on his right shoulder. The handler held his right hand up for the leather hooded smaller shavokh to perch herself on.

T'Pring's heart fluttered in her side. The tips of her pointed ears blushed green.

A strikingly beautiful young pregnant ebony Vulcan woman clung mutely onto the man's left hand. Behind them came a dozen quiet clearly shocked small Vulcan children that formed a chain clinging to the pregnant woman's hand. Several were toddlers who'd just barely learned to walk.

The shavokh handler bowed first to T'Pring, "Lady," he turned to bow to Leonard. "Healer, I am Stonn. T'Ling and these children are all I was able to save." Regret temporarily colored his words. "T'Ling is about to give birth."

"I interned on Vulcan," Dr. Geoffrey M'Benga stepped forward. His dark eyes went to Stonn. "T'Ling's bond mate," he asked softly.

Stonn shook his head. Sadness flashed in his dark eyes.

"Come, Lady T'Ling," Geoffrey said gently. "Let me assist the arrival of your child." He held his hand out as Stonn released her.

T'Pring moved forward to gently remove the child's hand that desperately clung to T'Ling. "Come, little ones, let the healers check you over. Then we'll get you settled with the other children." She'd steeled herself as she took the small hand.

Grief, shock, and bewilderment flooded from the skin to skin touch.

On the bridge Spock froze. Grief, shock, and a rival he felt illogical anger and possessiveness ripple through him. He straightened his spine. "Sulu take the com." Spock snapped. He marched towards the turbo lift.

Nyota abandoned her chair to race to meet him as the turbo doors opened. "Spock," she demanded as she managed to come between him and the open turbo door.

Illogical feelings demanded that Spock hurry to the side of his bond mate. "Ensign," the words came out far sharper than Spock would have normally intended. "I strongly suggest that you return to your station or be relieved of your duty."

Nyota recoiled as if struck. "You son of a," her hand went up to slap him.

Spock caught her wrist in a strong quick grasp. "Ensign," he said sharply. "Unless you want to spend the rest of your time on the Enterprise in the brig I strongly suggest you return to your station. You could be brought up on charges of attempted assault on superior officer."

Heads turned their way. Mouths dropped open. A jealous female cadet snickered.

Anger and coldness boiled in the dark alien eyes that burned into Nyota.

Pursing her lips Nyota gave a nod. Her shattered heart painfully beat out a rhythm of betrayed feelings inside her chest. Her wrist hurt. Spock released her. "Aye," she spat out, "sir."

Stronger than any regret at hurting Nyota ancient instincts forced Spock to enter the turbo lift. The doors closed between them.

Nyota managed to hold back the tears and keep her head high. She walked back on barely steady legs to her station aware of the looks and a few snickers.

%%%%%

The elders and Stonn looked up as one as Spock strode into sickbay. T'Pring had wrung out a washcloth. She'd been wiping little anxious faces muttering kind gentle words in Vulcan.

For a moment all held their breath as Spock's and Stonn's dark eyes met. Stonn hesitated and then dipped his head. The shavokh let out sharp cries. Their gold and brown feathered wings stirred restlessly.

Spock held out his right hand with two fingers extended. "Wife," he said in a breathy hoarse tone.

T'Pring's heart beat rapidly as she set the washcloth down and walked to Spock. She reached up touching his fingers with two of her own. His need flowed through their strengthening link. Like all Vulcan women she'd been well schooled in the signs of Pon Farr. Spock would claim her totally soon.

Leonard nearly crushed the tea cup in his hand. The damned hot headed fools! His thoughts were dark and angry. T'Pring needed to be protected not fought over by a couple of lust struck young teenagers.

"Captain Spock," Chekov's Russian accented voice came over the intercom. "We have an intruder on board."

Spock touched his com link. "I'll be there." He nodded to T'Pring. "Come."

They hurried back to the turbo lift and the bridge.

%%%%

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**PRICE OF RUBIES**

(All warnings are on chapter one.)

%%%%%

**Chapter Three**

**You gain strength, courage and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. "I lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along." You must do the thing you think you cannot do. Eleanor Roosevelt. **

%%%

T'Pring heard the turbo lift door open behind her. Her dark eyes remained focused on Spock. He was angry with Cadet Kirk. She was surprised when she'd learned that Spock had thrown him off of the Enterprise. Spock's anger vibrated through their link.

Dr. Leonard McCoy stared in shocked surprise at Jim Kirk. How the hell had the kid managed to get back to the Enterprise? "Damned kid," he muttered under his breath. His eyes were drawn to the soaking wet Federation officer that seemed to be with Jim.

"I order you to tell me," Spock demanded. The sopping wet uniformed unknown Federation officer started to open his mouth.

"Don't tell him," Jim said. He smirked at Spock when a bewildered Scotty closed his mouth. Someone had handed the dripping man a towel.

Before Spock could say another word Jim smirked at him. "You don't have the balls or real feelings of a man. You let women take care of things for you." The scorn in his voice caused one of Spock's eyebrows to seek his hair line.

"What's it like to feel nothing? Your world was crumbling under your feet, Spock. The woman who bore you, who loves you unconditionally was about to die. Could you save her? No. A woman," Jim pause for a second as his eyes flickered to T'Pring, "a girl saved your mother when you were feeling nothing as your mother was about to die."

Anger, guilt boiled inside of Spock.

"Does Uhura keep your balls in a jar for you? Does she ration them out when you need to look like a man?"

Remembered taunts of his youth flashed through Spock's mind.

"You're not man enough to know how to make up your own mind," Jim jeered. "You have a fiancé and a girlfriend. You can't decide between them. You are running off to find the fleet because you're not man enough to go after the man who destroyed your home world. You can't find it in yourself to avenge the murder of your people." Jim's voice rose. "Why don't you ask, no, why don't you beg Uhura for your balls back, so you can find your back bone."

'You're not good enough to be a Vulcan,' taunted the ghosts of his youth.

Spock let out a strangled scream and swung at Jim.

Nyota stood rooted next to her chair her hand over her mouth. She knew how important it was not to shout to Spock to stop. Some small part of her wanted to see Jim get his just desserts.

Horrified T'Pring felt Amanda's slender arms go around her as they watched Spock fighting Jim. Spock's emotions vibrated through their link to her. She let out an involuntary small gasp. An image of her human rival and her bond mate flashed through her mind. The woman was standing close to Spock looking at him. Her arms were draped around Spock's neck. Love hummed in her dark chocolate eyes. She also felt Spock's love for Nyota Uhura. Pain shot through T'Pring's heart.

Spock could release her and chose his human. T'Pring's lower lip trembled.

To lose the man she'd been bonded to since childhood would be to lose her past. Her planet and billions of Vulcans were gone. Her clan was gone. Sarek and Lady Amanda lived. With them lived the memory of her parents and clan. Her connect to the past lived through them and through Spock.

In her heart T'Pring knew that since their childhood bonding there was only one man for her. Even though she knew there were other options available to her to lose Spock would be lose all that she had. She sucked in a deep breath. She had always been obedient accepting the way things were. If she wanted to keep her bond mate to keep Spock she would have to step forward and between the human woman and Spock. It wasn't like saving Lady Amanda. She'd have to call upon a warrior spirit inside of herself. She didn't even know if she had it.

While T'Pring's thoughts ran with lightening speed through her mind Spock had overpowered Jim.

Rage, shame emotions amplified by the grief he felt at the destruction of Vulcan burned through Spock. His whole focus narrowed down to choking the life out of the offending human.

"Spock," Sarek's voice reached him.

The warm flesh in Spock's hand, the feel of the frantic beating of the human's heart in his neck finally registered in Spock's mind. Slowly he released Jim. He blinked. He stumbled through the words of calling himself unfit for duty as he cited regulations. Emotionally compromised he bowed his head as he started towards the turbo lift.

Nyota started forward only to be stopped by dark alien eyes. The strength of steel flashed in those alien eyes. A tigress could not have stood so protectively between her and Spock. In ancient times the one who truly protected a warrior was his bond mate. It was she armed with a knife at her reach even in sleep that would keep a Vulcan warrior safe. T'Pring had made her choice. Spock was hers. Nyota shrank back. She was the girl now. T'Pring was the woman claiming her mate.

Spock barely heard the quick small feet as T'Pring raced to his side. Together they entered the turbo lift. Spock looked down at his petite bond mate. Slowly he reached out for her. The turbo lift doors closed cutting them off from the view of those on the bridge.

"I have behaved dishonorably," he whispered hoarsely. No matter if his heart had belonged to Nyota. When his biology caused his need to burn through his body it would be T'Pring and only T'Pring he'd want or need.

A small soft hand took his. T'Pring drew herself up to her full petite height. "You are my bond mate." Her soft voice held the strength of Vulcan steel.

Spock slowly nodded. He was Vulcan. Human yes but he felt her strength smooth away some of his confusion. No matter what the human side of his heart wanted his Vulcan nature demanded T'Pring. "As in ancient times," he whispered, "now and forever."

%%%%%

Sarek found his way to the observation deck. Spock and T'Pring stood together. He nodded to Amanda who left with T'Pring. The women were headed to sickbay where they'd help the Vulcan survivors.

For several moments' father and son stood in silence staring out into the darkness streaked with light.

"I am as conflicted as when I was a child." Spock said at last. "My inability to act almost cost mother her life."

"You are the child of two worlds," Sarek said. "Of which I am glad. Your human nature may have been momentarily stunned by the destruction around you. You are young yet. The reason I chose T'Pring for you is that she will provide the strength to help your human side."

"I have chosen T'Pring," Spock said softly. "It is logical."

Sarek nodded. "It was more than logical when I made my choice. I married your mother because I love her. She is gentle yet strength lies within her. When we chose T'Pring for you I sensed the same kind of gentleness and strength. Love, logic, gentleness and strength will make your marriage a good one." Sarek gave his leave. He knew Spock had much to reflect on.

Spock stood in shock. Love, he drew a breath. He'd chosen T'Pring out of logic. His love for Nyota would have to wither and die. He squared his lean shoulders. There was no going back. Family honor and tradition demanded one result.

%%%%

While the Enterprise rushed to save earth Dr. McCoy checked on Gaila. He relied on old fashion checking on the patient before he looked up at the monitor above the biobed. Satisfied that she was stable in medically induced coma Leonard checked the burns beneath the healing jell.

Damaged nerve endings were being soothed. In a few hours the nerves would start to regenerate. It would be a painful process if she wasn't in a medical coma. He nodded. "Nurse," he said quietly. "Call me immediately if there is any change."

The nurse cadet nodded.

Walking out of the burn unit he was pleasantly surprised to see that the large number of patients had dwindled to a more acceptable number.

"Doctor," Nurse Chapel looked a little less harried. "Lady Amanda and T'Pring found a place for the children."

"Remarkable ladies," Leonard said. A slight smile graced his full lips.

T'Pring came back to sickbay. She nodded to several waiting elders. "We have found accommodations for all who are uninjured." She nodded to Doctor McCoy.

He smiled. There was something different about her. There was a maturity he hadn't noticed before. Only once before had he felt this way about a woman. He let out a sigh. His marriage had ended badly. No doubt it was better that T'Pring was Spock's fiancé.

He watched as she listened to one elderly stately looking white haired Vulcan male. T'Pring nodded. She led the elder to Leonard. "Dr. McCoy," she said in a firm voice. "We have three healers who want to be of assistance."

Leonard looked into her dark eyes and thought he heard the sound of wind blowing across a now gone desert of red sand. The impossible scent of a peach carried by the wind seemed to fill the sickbay.

At one hundred and eighty Sedan had lived long enough to see most things. He'd studied the ancient texts of wisdom until he knew most of them by heart. Under his calm almost serene expression Sedan felt dismay and puzzlement. He could see Dr. McCoy's aura. There was no doubt in his mind strange as it seemed that the human doctor was T'Pring's true soul mate.

Each man barely heard as T'Pring called the other healers forward.

Honor reminded Leonard he was a Southern gentleman. T'Pring was another man's wife. Never mind that his wife had dallied with another man and left him. He had been raised to be a man of honor.

The doctor in Leonard reluctantly pushed away thoughts of T'Pring as he called Dr. Geoffrey M'Benga over. Healers and doctors retired to small medical conference room to consult with each other.

T'Pring joined Lady Amanda in the conference room that had been hastily converted into a nursery for the smallest of orphans.

"You look radiant," Lady Amanda smiled at her daughter-in-law.

"Spock and I will seek a formal wedding ritual." T'Pring said confidently. She could feel the bond between her and Spock strengthening.

%%%%%%

Geoffrey M'Benga had interned on Vulcan. Vulcan mothers although a little more subdued than human mothers did love their children. T'Ling's responses and seeming lack of interest in her new born greatly worried him. If she didn't connect with her infant daughter soon the baby would die.

Dropping heavily in a chair he nodded to the Vulcan healers. "I have a widowed Vulcan mother in crisis."

Leonard took a chair next to Geoffrey. "Postpartum depression with all that's going on isn't going to be unusual." A worried look filled his eyes. Treating a mother who'd lost her world, her people and her husband would require their combined efforts.

As the doctors and healers discussed what kind of help to give T'Ling engineering instructor Earl Jackson entered sickbay to check on one of the cadets he'd managed to rescue from the Farragut. His arm was wrapped with a makeshift bandage. He'd sustained a minor burn and a possible fractured wrist. Seeking medical attention to prevent an infection seemed like a good idea.

In an incubator next to her mother an unnamed baby Vulcan girl started to whimper. She was hungry. All she could feel was a great sadness. One of the loving connections she'd felt before she'd entered this strange cold too bright world was gone.

Earl who could tell by vibration of the deck beneath his feet what was ailing a star ship felt something was wrong. He looked around sickbay. Two nurses had their hands full with a hysterical cadet. The young woman had finally realized that her fiancé was gone.

He looked around. The soft hungry whimper reached his widowed ears. He smiled when he spotted the young mother and the infant in the incubator. "Sister," he said gently. "Your baby is hungry." He walked to the incubator.

T'Ling felt the brush of warm concern as Earl passed her biobed. She blinked. Her eyes registered the handsome forty something six foot human lifting her infant out of the clear incubator.

"Baby girl," Earl read. "I didn't know Vulcans were black." He grinned as he brought the hungry newborn over to T'Ling. "She sure has a head of nappy hair."

"Nappy," T'Ling could feel milk filling her breasts. Her maternal instinct stirred through her grief. Her only connection to Sinter needed her.

"Our hair," Earl laid the small Vulcan girl in T'Ling's arms. He reached up to pat the close cropped thick kinky hair that covered his head. "My sister Olivia has her straightened. It's a fashion thing." He smiled at T'Ling. I'm Engineer Earl Jackson, Ma'am. Let me get you some pillows. You know I always thought that Vulcans were light with a kind of green cast to their skin." He fetched some pillows from some of the empty beds near her.

T'Ling adjusted her gown to feed her infant girl. Earl's warm deep voice seemed to smooth the edges of grief. "My clan originally came from the equator where everyone is very dark because of the intensity of the sun. Is it not the same with your people?"

"My people did come out of Africa," Earl's deep voice held a smile. "It's near the equator. I've been living in San Francisco teaching young kids how to fix star ship engines. It can be a little damp and cold in Frisco."

"Do you have a family," T'Ling asked shyly. She gently ran her fingers over her daughter's kinky dark hair.

Earl looked distant for a moment. "I had a wife and two children." His deep voice softened. "There was an accident and I lost them all."

"I grieve with thee," T'Ling said. She could feel his grief. Acceptance and peace threaded through the grief.

"Thank you," Earl said quietly. He thought that he recognized grief in the woman's dark eyes. "Where is your husband? I could get him for you." He spoke cautiously.

"He was on Vulcan." T'Ling said softly. She patted her daughter's bottom.

"I'm sorry," Earl said. He gave her a compassionate look. "What are you going to name your daughter? A girl should have a good name."

As the doctors and healers came out of the conference room Geoffrey spotted Earl with his patient. Protectiveness and jealousy reared their heads. He almost growled under his breath as he made his way to T'Ling's side.

Leonard was witness to everything. "Not supposed to fall in love with your patient," he said under his breath. An image of T'Pring darted through his mind. He tried to move her into the patient category but his feelings for the young Vulcan woman refused to be fooled.

%%%%%%

The red alert had Dr. McCoy as Chief Medical Officer ordering all nurses to be ready to evacuate their patients. His main worry was for Gaila. It was Earl who found the solution.

"As long as I'm not fit for duty," Earl pulled up plans on a borrowed PADD. "I can build a suspension unit. We put Gaila in it. If the worst case scenario happens we can jettison the unit. It'll have a homing device on it. We'll be able to pick her up later."

Leonard nodded. "Get on it. Once you're done I want you to take care of T'Ling and her baby."

Once Geoffrey heard who was to protect T'Ling he stormed over to Leonard. "She's my patient."

"Then think with your higher brain," Leonard growled. "You don't fall in love with a patient. We have multiple patients to watch over."

%%%%

T'Pring and Lady Amanda brought the children back to sickbay. "It's the safest place."

Stonn had to cage his birds. They'd become agitated. He, several of the Vulcan elders, and several non bonded young adults took refuge in the botany lab.

Only once while Jim and Spock battled Nero did T'Pring feel a great deal of worry for Spock. Across their bond she felt his acceptance of death. Still, he came back to the Enterprise.

Knowing that Nyota Uhura was on the bridge with her bond mate worried T'Pring. She sent waves of acceptance, warmth and love across the bond.

As the Enterprise limped home guilt occupied a corner of Spock's mind. He knew he'd hurt Nyota. Word had spread on the Enterprise that he would take T'Pring in a formal ceremony.

Leonard discovered that his predecessor had a nice selection of brandy in his office. Hearing that Spock would take T'Pring in a formal ceremony when they reached earth Leonard went into his office and locked the door. He poured himself a glass of brandy.

He tried to think of all the reasons he could to explain why he was having a drink in the middle of his shift with the office door locked. He scowled. "Damned it," he took a swallow. The liquor went down his throat smooth and warm. Setting the glass back down Leonard stood up.

"I'm a doctor," he told himself. Squaring his shoulders he left his office.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**PRICE OF RUBIES**

(Sorry for the delay. A lot of events-crisis situations that have demanded my attention.) Life altering events change the way one views the world. So, I have altered the direction the story was originally taking, which may or may not be evident to any readers. So, be warned the ride ahead is going to be bumpy.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"_I gave him my heart, and he took it and pinched it to death; and flung it back to me. People feel with their hearts, Ellen, and since he has destroyed mine, I have not the power to feel for him." Emily Bronte, Wuthering Heights_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

**Chapter Four**

Gold and brown wings spread as the shavokh took to the air. A number of Vulcans and off duty Enterprise personal had gathered to watch as Stonn released his birds for their daily exercise.

Crippled the Enterprise limped slowly home. Word had reached them several space tug ships had been dispatched to aid their journey home. In the meantime there were moments of boredom laced with grief and guilt. Any form of distraction or entertainment was quickly seized upon.

Dressed in his desert robes Stonn had found himself now considered a cultural icon instead of a despised relic of Vulcan's violent past. Stonn who had managed to save a number of Vulcans along with his precious birds was being considered a hero among the children.

Stonn watched carefully as one of his new young teenage apprentices guided the male shavokh through his flight routine. Blessed by the elders who were determined not to let the ancient shavokh bird handling art die out; these three boys had been picked out of the surviving teenage boys who'd applied to be handlers.

Warned that a newborn baby might be in danger from the shavokh T'Ling had left Ruth in Nurse Chapel's capable hands. Standing next to Earl she watched with slightly awed eyes as the shavokh gracefully maneuvered through the largest of the Enterprise's docking bays.

"Incredible," Earl said softly. He smiled. His mother had kept parakeets when he'd been a boy. Happy childhood memories were associated with feeding the ducks with his father and watching humming birds at his aunt's window.

The shavokh executed an almost impossible turn. Legs extended it landed on the arm of a tall slender solemn faced Vulcan boy. Stonn nodded with approval. "Well done, Stone." The boy's dark eyes shone brightly from the praise.

T'Ling exhaled softly. She and her baby Ruth were alive because of the shavokh handler. Like the young man she also had something to preserve from Vulcan's past. She turned her dark eyes up to Earl. "There is something I need to do. Wilt thou accompany me?"

"Of course, my lady," Earl smiled holding out his arm.

Lady Amanda led several of the seven and eight year old children to the meditation room, really a conference room that had been repurposed. The Vulcan healers and several elders were to guide the children and adults in healing meditation.

She gave a gentle nod to an elderly Vulcan healer. "T'Wing, the children are ready for their mediation."

The silver haired T'Wing returned the nod of respect. "Lady Amanda, your service honors us."

T'Pring came out of the meditation room looking refreshed as only a Vulcan could. Today she wore a shimmering silk green desert dress. It was one of many gifts that had come her way as Spock's future bond mate. She bowed slightly to the elderly T'Wing. "Thank you Honored One, I shall check on the ones still in sickbay."

Lady Amanda watched as the solemn silent children followed T'Wing into the meditation room. She almost let out a human sigh. Vulcan or not they were still children. Some of them were having nightmares. At least half a dozen that she knew of had started bedwetting. As Vulcans the children were horrified their own bodies were betraying them. It was taking meditation and consoling from gentle understanding adults to comfort and help them.

What was left of the Vulcan population resided on the Enterprise and on ships that had fallen back to accompany the Enterprise back to Earth. It was as if the remaining Vulcans couldn't stand to be parted from one another.

"Art thee well, Lady Amanda," T'Pring's gentle voice intruded on Lady Amanda's thoughts.

"A little tired," she smiled at her future daughter-in-law. "You should take some time off for yourself, T'Pring. We have enough Vulcans beaming back and forth from the other ships for you to be able to spend some downtime."

"Downtime," a questioning look crossed T'Pring's smooth exquisite features.

"Relax," Lady Amanda walked at T'Pring's side as they headed towards sickbay. "Have you seen the shavokh handler training his new apprentices?"

T'Pring shook her head. "It would be unseemly for a betrothed but unbonded woman to be seen gawking at a shavokh handler. He is unbonded."

Lady Amanda's mouth twitched. "I see." If there ever was someone who someday could hold her own weight against the ancient T'Pau it would be T'Pring.

T'Pring had gone from the young girl who loved to run in the early mornings to every inch the cool under pressure, graceful, primly formal Vulcan Lady. In some ways Lady Amanda felt sad. She'd wanted a warm loving woman to fill Spock's heart and life. For a brief time she'd thought it would be T'Pring.

Of course T'Pring would be a proper Vulcan wife. It was just that Lady Amanda had almost wanted a humanized wife for her son. It was however his life and decision. She found a fond smile to direct to T'Pring. "I worry about you over working yourself."

T'Pring's dark eyes softened. "I meditate, Honored Mother." She felt the tips of her ears warm as she admitted. "Spock and I go visit the botany lab and the observation deck." Walking next to her tall intended bond mate sent warm sensations running through her body.

"Heritage seeds," Sulu's excited voice carried down the corridor.

Nyota held her head high as she walked along the corridor. Hurt and anger still simmered inside of her. She blinked back the hot tears that threatened to fill her dark chocolate eyes. The fact that it had been a stupid dare that had sent her to flirt with and eventually snag Spock seemed to have been lost in her memory. Things were falling heavily on the Spock set me up as a joke side.

Lately other rumors besides those of her failed romance had been circulating. Her hands balled into fists. She was good at her job, damned it. Shaking her head she sent her long ponytail angrily swishing. Even if she hadn't been dating Spock she still would have gotten on the Enterprise.

"Over the past century," T'Pring's soft cultured voice carried down the corridor. "The equator region of Vulcan has become hotter. Most of T'Ling's people had been migrating north to more hospitable regions."

"Our scientists," T'Ling said softly, "believed that in very ancient times there were many falu-masu-laptra."

"Tropical rain forest," T'Pring translated.

As Nyota turned the corner she spotted the group. She gritted her teeth as she noted the shimmering green silk long dress that T'Pring wore. She'd overheard two crewmembers refer to her relationship with Spock politely as a dalliance. Today she'd heard it as a 'fun poke.' Hurt and anger simmered together.

"Just like any other man," Murphy had snickered. "He probably just wanted to sow some wild oats before he settled down. Uhura's a little on the skinny side but I won't mind banging her." They'd all laughed in a perverted way that had fueled the anger inside of her.

If Engineer Scott hadn't been there, Nyota drew a breath. She stalked towards her rival. All her muscles tensed.

"These," T'Ling held open the container for all to see the delicate looking light brown nei (seed), have been cultivated in the caverns where the last of our cities-"

Some womanly instinct shot through Amanda. She stepped forward pushing both T'Pring and T'Ling behind her slight body. Sulu looked up in alarm. Earl pivoted.

"Lady Amanda," Nyota spoke in an even tone. Dark eyes flashed daggers at the petite T'Pring.

Earl had grown up with sisters. He'd been married. He had aunts. He'd listen to women folk talk. Sucking in a deep breath he spoke. "Cadet Uhura, I believe you are scheduled for bridge duty."

"She's actually scheduled for a mandatory exam in sickbay." Dr. Leonard McCoy couldn't say what had woke him from his nap. He'd only known that he'd had to leave his cot in sickbay and hurry to this corridor. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Lady Amanda protectively standing in front of T'Pring.

Automatically running a hand through his dark hair Dr. McCoy stalked quickly to Nyota's side. "Dr. M'Benga has his hands full with three men who had unexplained encounters with a bulkhead."

Nyota gave a quick nod. She didn't trust herself to speak. It was all Spock's fault.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

By the time that Nyota and Dr. McCoy had gotten to sickbay she was much more in control. "I don't understand the mandatory physical exams. I wasn't injured."

"No," Leonard ran a hand through his hair still trying to tame it back. "Star Fleet wants me as Chief Medical Officer to keep an eye on the crew. You have seemed a little stressed lately."

"You ever had your heart broken, Doctor McCoy," Nyota found herself guided to a biobed. She noted with some satisfaction that both Murphy and Daniels were being treated for having bruises of the kind that O'Malley was famous for giving.

"My heart was broken, stomped on and torn to shreds." Leonard picked up a tricorder. "Life goes on whether you like it or not. The only advice I'm going to give you is to act like the Star Fleet Officer you are."

Nyota's dark eyes followed Murphy and Daniels as they slunk out of sickbay. Her lower lip quivered slightly. "Even with people saying that I'm an easy lay?" Bitter anger flashed in her eyes.

"Young Lady, get off of the cross. Someone else might need the wood." Leonard retorted. "I'm sure that you don't want to end up in the brig for assaulting someone much smaller and not trained in combat."

Biting back the retort Nyota's nostrils flared. "Are we finished, Doctor?"

"Almost," Leonard had learned to be quick thanks to Jim.

Nyota's eyes widened in surprise as the hypo hissed against her slender neck. Leonard caught her. He gently lowered her to the biobed.

"She's going to be really pissed at you, Doctor." Nurse Christine Chapel brought a warmed blanket over to the biobed. She tucked it over Nyota. Leonard had been giving a number of crew members a few hours of sleep in sickbay. Most had welcomed the break in their insomnia. Sleep wasn't going to help Nyota's problems.

"Better me than some delicate lady who can't defend herself." Christine had an interested look on her face. Not that Leonard noticed. He hit his com badge. "McCoy to bridge," he stifled a yawn.

"Hey, Bones, what's shaken?" Jim Kirk sounded chipper over the intercom.

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Damned infant," Louder he said, "Captain Kirk, I have a crewmember that hasn't been sleeping well. I've got her down for at least three hours of sleep."

Clearing his throat Jim asked, "Dr. McCoy is the crewmember all right otherwise?"

"A little over wrought like the rest of us. It's mostly female problems. A few hours of sleep will help put things in perspective." Leonard lied.

On the bridge Jim blushed at the mention of female problems. "Uh, okay. Just let me know when Uhura is released for duty again, Kirk out."

Spock arched an eyebrow, "Female problems?"

"You know their uh monthly thing." Jim turned an even darker shade of red.

"Mr. Spock," Chekov volunteered. "Women have menstrual cycles."

"CHEKOV!" Jim turned a shade of red that caused both of Spock's eyebrows to hit his hairline. "Do you want me to wash your mouth out with soap?"

"Captain," Spock looked confused from Chekov to Jim. "Washing Mr. Chekov's mouth out with soap would be in violation of conduct becoming an officer."

Chekov flashed a nervous grin and turned back to his station.

"I do know about women's-"

"Not in front of the K I D," Jim said. An alarmed look passed over his face.

Confused Spock looked from Chekov to Jim.

Yeoman Janice Rand rolled her eyes. "Some men," she muttered. "You can screw women but you can't discuss biology."

"I can spell," Chekov muttered under his breath.

"You want something, Yeoman Rand." Jim's face was slowly returning to his normal shade.

"Signatures," she held out several PADDS.

"Illogical," Spock sighed.

TBC

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Vulcan is translated from Star Trek online Geekipedia. It is from their Vulcan Language Institute Reclamation Project.


	5. Chapter 5

**PRICE OF RUBIES**

**Chapter Five**

%%%%%%

Thank you to all who gave review. Yes, I'm throwing curveballs. In real life someone I based a character on threw a sudden unexpected curveball.

%%%%%

**Chapter Five**

Pressure to complete the Bonding seemed to come from all quarters. T'Pring found that deep meditation was a requirement to keep her control at all times. Truthfully the approaching Bonding held both anticipated joy and fear.

Artfully T'Pring anchored her long hair with several new brightly colored jeweled hairpins. She let out a soft sigh studying her reflection in the mirror. Gifted clothes and jewels had given her the appearance of a noble Vulcan lady of an esteemed ancient house. Her house, though honorable, wasn't nearly as esteemed as the House of Sarek.

The sound of the door chime pulled her from her reflection. In spite of the Enterprise being crowded with survivors of Vulcan a private room had been found for T'Pring. She straightened her shoulders. Her bond hummed. Spock was outside the door. "Enter."

Spock entered. For a moment he stood motionless. T'Pring appeared to be every inch the proper Vulcan noble woman his family and clan would have expected him to take as a bride. Any lingering thoughts of Nyota Uhura were quickly sealed behind a door in Spock's mind. Going forward he would be the proper Vulcan husband to his Vulcan wife. Spock nodded at the vision of Vulcan noble beauty standing before him. "Wilt thou accompany me to the observation deck?" He held out his hand with two fingers extended.

T'Pring almost forgot to breath. Spock will ask her to Bond. There can be no doubts or fears going forward. She stepped forward with her two delicate fingers meeting Spock's.

%%%%%%

Several hours earlier

Nyota woke slightly confused. Soft murmured voices. The steady sounds of various medical equipment cut through her confusion. The scent that can only be called medicine of some sort lingers in the air. Blinking she realizes that she is in a biobed. The doctor, she growls mentally. She gingerly touches her neck.

A hand plants itself firmly flat against Nyota's small chest. "No way," Nurse Christine Chapel uses her full nurse authoritarian voice. "You don't leave until we've had a talk. The Doctor will also have a few words with you."

"If you think," Nyota sputters. Anger quickly burns away any of the residual grogginess.

"You want to create a scene?" Christine's voice has dropped but has a hard edge.

Nyota looked around. Her biobed is at one end of sickbay. There are several empty beds around her. This is as close to privacy as she could get in sickbay without being in an isolation room. "No." Her tone is sullen. Her slender legs and arms still feel a little sluggish. Otherwise she'd knock Christine on her ass.

"Everyone knows that you and Commander Spock had a relationship of some sort." Christine removed her hand. She'd emphasized Nyota's relationship in the past tense. Christine ignored the daggers flashing in Nyota's dark eyes.

"If that knowledge got back to Star Fleet you'd both lose your careers," she paused long enough to see that the words had reached through Nyota's anger. She guessed correctly that career was everything to Nyota. "Creating an incident with a survivor of Vulcan will also destroy your career. So grow up and move on."

"I see my patient is awake." Dr. Leonard McCoy yawned. The nap had taken the edge off of his tiredness but truthfully he could use another couple of hours of uninterrupted sleep. Inwardly he sighed. He had to face Nyota and possibly shake some truth into her. He ran a tired hand through his dark hair.

"Young Lady," Leonard said sternly.

Nyota raised her chin defiantly. She had some pride after all.

"Do you want a career in Star Fleet? Or do you want to end up in the brig a disgrace?" Leonard frowned at Nyota.

For the next several minutes Nyota listened. Dr. McCoy's speech following Christine's had an unexpected impact. She didn't want to return to her family a disgrace. She slowly lowered her eyes.

Still jealousy had taken a bitter hold on her heart. Thoughts of some sort of revenge against T'Pring lingered in her mind. It was that Vulcan woman's fault that she had lost Spock.

%%%%%%%

**Observation Deck**

They were alone facing the stars on the observation deck. "We have been bonded since childhood." Spock turned to face T'Pring. "As in the ancient times I asked thee to bond with me."

T'Pring looked up at her tall bond mate. Her heart fluttered in her side. "I will accept thee as my bond mate."

Spock reached slowly for the meld points on T'Pring's face. "Parted and never parted," he began.

Later there would be a formal ceremony that would involve his family and T'Pau.

T'Pring felt the hot winds of Vulcan. She stood on red sands. Spock stood before her in billowing robes of white and green. Holding her hand he led her across the familiar sands to an oasis.

Entering a white tent T'Pring was surprised to see ancient dark wooden doors set in the linen tent side. Some were open but others were closed to her. Enormous brightly colored pillows were scattered across the floor of the tent. His mind would be a comforting place for her to enter.

"The nature of my work in Star Fleet requires that there be closed doors in my mind."

T'Pring understood. She noted that one door had thick iron chains strung across it. "I shall honor you my husband," T'Pring spoke. "Your doors will remain untried and closed to me."

Once again they were standing on the observation deck. Spock leaned towards T'Pring gently brushing his lips against her forehead. "We shall announce to my parents, then the elders and in three days we shall bond."

"It is acceptable." Joy bubbled up inside of T'Pring. Outwardly she presented a calm face. She was a Vulcan after all.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

News of the impending wedding spread through the Enterprise and the accompanying ships. Nyota sat at the communications station fielding questions from earth command. Bands tightened around her heart.

Jim suggested a bachelor party to a horrified Spock. "The custom of watching females gyrate semi or completely naked before a bonding is completely illogical. It is not a Vulcan tradition." He stood with his hands tightly clasp behind his back. He had to fight the illogical urge to take T'Pring and a shuttle and flee.

Disappointment flashed on Jim's face. "Come on, Spock, you are part of Star Fleet."

Smirking to hide the sudden sharp knife of unhappiness that cut into his heart, Dr. Leonard McCoy slapped Spock on the back, "You'll have to suck it up, Commander Spock. Maybe no strippers," his dark eyes turn to Jim. "We could do a male only dinner with a few drinks."

Nyota clinched her teeth so hard that a back molar cracked under the pressure.

Down in engineering Scotty tested a special batch from his still. He coughed as it burned down his throat. "Aye, lad," his voice sounded hoarse. "This is just the thing for the bachelor party." He sucked in a breath. The liquor had left a lingering burn down his throat. This was good stuff.

Kessler who has actually gotten to know some of the Vulcans shook his head.

"Come on, lad, you know you'll only take a thimble of this stuff. The Vulcans need to let their hair down." Scotty took another taste test just for purity's sake.

Sighing Kessler has a very bad feeling.

%%%%%%%%%%

T'Ling carefully planted some of the precious seeds. Sulu was an eager student. His love of plants seemed to match her as much own. In a way he reminded her of her lost bond mate. T'Ling felt a sorrowful tinge in her soul.

"I've heard that a suitable planet has been found." Sulu flashed a grin. "I talked with a very ancient Vulcan named Selik who thinks that some of the surviving Vulcan plants from various colonies can be transplanted to your new world."

This information is pleasing. T'Ling wished to share it with her human friend. He had gone off to 'take care of some business.' The pressure of the milk in her breasts reminded her that she had another life to care for. Her baby must come first. "I must attend to my child's needs. I am pleased that you will care for these plants."

Going back towards the nursery in Sickbay she spotted a group of young human females in red uniforms far ahead of her.

"Can you imagine that old goat?" A petite ebony crewwoman snorted unaware that her voice had carried down the corridor.

"You mean that engineering teacher Earl Johnson?" A willowy blond cadet smirked. "He's about the same age as my father which makes him at least twice our age. He propositioned me a couple of days ago. He's a real hound dog."

"I heard he's trying to get into the panties of a Vulcan princess." A short brunette in cadet red added her information. "My guess is since he hasn't gotten her panties down yet he's getting horny."

T'Ling felt the tips of her ears burn green. She was far enough behind the group for them not to notice her. Her heart beat nervously in her side. They couldn't be talking about her human Earl.

"I heard from a couple of engineering students that all a girl had to do to pass his course was 'get friendly' with the teacher." The blond smirked.

T'Ling felt dismayed and oddly betrayed.

The girls took a corridor that turned away from Sickbay.

It took only a few more minutes to reach Sickbay. T'Ling felt some relief that Earl wasn't there. Without a bond mate or family to protect her T'Ling knew that she had to seek someone wiser to speak to. She spotted the human healer in charge. Dr. McCoy for all his gruff human ways possessed an almost Vulcan like wisdom.

%%%%

Dr. M'Benga was startled when he got the message to return to Sickbay immediately. Mentally he reviewed the status of all of his patients. Most were recovering from injuries or shock. He walked quickly. He'd meant only to take a short break before returning to his patients. He worried now that he'd missed something. He prayed he hadn't put one of his patients in danger.

Several Vulcan women and children were lined up in Sickbay with what amounted to all of their belongings. Geoffrey's heart sank when he spotted T'Ling and her baby among them. He'd hoped to talk her into having Dr. McCoy for her primary physician so he could ask her out for coffee.

"Dr. M'Benga," Leonard quickly pulled him aside. "We need to clear these Vulcans to be transported over to the Anderson." He nodded in the direction of the young women. "We've got several pregnant women and some new mothers. I need you to go with them to their new home. Once they're settled either a shuttle or the Enterprise will pick you up."

Taking a slow breath Geoffrey nodded. "Yes, doctor." He looked towards T'Ling wondering where the usually hovering engineering instructor was.

"She's requested to leave. Apparently Earl Johnson over stepped himself." Geoffrey heard the warning in Dr. McCoy's voice. "I'll take care of my patients." He said firmly. Whatever he'd felt for T'Ling was now shut down. He nodded. "I'll keep my patients safe." He was a doctor first.

T'Ling held her baby. T'Peta had been her bond mate's mother's name. The name better suited a Vulcan child than a human name. She gently patted little T'Peta on her back. She'd already been contacted by a Vulcan matchmaker. There were at least thirty young Vulcan males who had requested to meet her and her child.

Holding her head up high she followed the human doctor and the rest of the Vulcans headed to the transporter room. She was a Vulcan. She'd be bonded to a Vulcan and live out her life as a proper Vulcan woman and wife.

%%%%%%%

Captain's Ready Room

"I want this handled as quietly as possible." Komack growled. "Charges and complaints go back over all the time that Johnson has been an instructor." He looked ready to throw something.

"Sir," Jim looked confused. He'd assumed that he had Spock had been summoned to discuss Spoke's involvement with Nyota Uhura.

"Earl Johnson was supposed to uphold Star Fleet's moral code as an instructor." Komack was fuming. "Instead he's been using his class to mine for susceptible female cadets to bed."

Spock's right eye brow rose to the edge of his bangs. His own interaction with Nyota Uhura was now upper most on his mind.

"Sir," Spock straightened to a military stance with his hands at his side. "I was engaged for three months in a relationship with Cadet Nyota Uhura."

"Oh, Spock," Jim shook his head.

Komack's mouth tightened to a thin line. For several silence unbelievably long seconds he glared at Spock. "Commander," his voice had dropped to frigid hard tone. "Did you and Cadet Uhura engage in sexual congress?"

The tips of Spock's elegant ears turned a faint shade of green. "No, sir," Spock said firmly.

"Commander Spock, did you in anyway pressure Cadet Uhura to engage in any form of sexual or physical behavior in return for favorite treatment or grades?"

"No, sir," Spock again replied firmly.

Jim nervously chewed his lower lip. He felt both embarrassment and worry for his First Officer and friend. "Commander Spock is going to wed his childhood sweetheart in three days."

Komack released a sigh. "I'm very disappointed in you, Commander Spock. However, since the destruction of Vulcan I'd rather not have a Vulcan Star Fleet Officer be brought up on charges of misconduct. You are, however, restricted from teaching for the period of six months. From this moment on you'd better be the ridged model of Vulcan morality."

"Yes, sir," Spock replied softly. Shame and regret pulled a mask of perfect Vulcan control over his features.

"As for Cadet Uhura," Komack said evenly. "I'll have a private conversation with her father Ambassador Bakari Uhura." He shifted in his seat. "I'll let him handle his daughter."

%%%%

T'Pring stood studying her reflection in the long mirror. The blue shimmering dress fit her petite frame well. She felt a twinge of regret, shame and sadness as if someone had plucked the strings of those emotions. Just as quickly they were shut off.

"Is everything well?" Amanda had brought another gift dress for her to try on.

"Mother, does Sarek have closed doors in his mind?" T'Pring felt her face heat. She was about to apologized when Amanda smiled.

"Sarek is an ambassador. It is necessary that some of what he knows is kept from me." She handed the soft velvety feeling pale peach dress to T'Pring. "I also have closed doors to my husband. Humans need to keep some of their thoughts private."

T'Pring considered. There were things that she didn't want to share with anyone else not even a husband. She held the peach dress against her. "I will try this one on."

%%%%

At his science station Spock suddenly felt as if he could hear the soft night wind. In his mind's eye he could see the tent of his wife to be. She was humming as she shut several doors. T'Pring was setting her mind up in an orderly fashion to accept him for bonding.

His lips curved in the slightest of smiles. Spock was intrigued. T'Pring was barely out of childhood. There weren't too many secrets that needed doors in her mind. It amused him to think that his betrothal wanted to be a Vulcan woman with a touch of mystery.

T'Pring's contentment washed through their bond. Spock went about checking his instruments with a gentle Vulcan melody humming in his mind.

From where Nyota sat she could see Spock's face. She knew him well enough to spot contentment. It had to be the bond. The stylus in her hand snapped.

"Damned it, Uhura," Jim shot a half startled half angry look her way. "You might want to consult Dr. McCoy about your habit of snapping a stylus every five minutes," he growled.

"Sorry, _Captain_," Nyota said.

"And check your attitude, Cadet," Jim said sharply.

%%%%

In his office Leonard McCoy sat at his desk staring at a glass of bourbon. T'Pring would be married to Spock in three days. Why the hell did that make him feel so sad? He sighed. She was a Vulcan. Spock was a Vulcan. He was human. It wasn't like he'd had a chance in hell anyway.

He ran his hands over the cool smooth glass. Somehow he didn't really feel like taking a drink. His mind drifted into a daydream.

He could see himself working in Sickbay. T'Pring dressed as a nurse worked at his side. She'd look up at him with adoring dark eyes. The scene shifted. They were working in a clinic in Atlanta. A giggling petite dark haired pointed eared young girl and a dark haired pointed eared young boy were waiting for him and T'Pring.

Drawing a deep breath Leonard shot to his feet. He grabbed the glass of bourbon. In a few quick steps he was at the medical waste disposal chute. He dumped the bourdon down the chute.

"I'm a doctor not a lovesick horny teenage boy!" He growled. Wasn't there some research he wanted to look into? Yes, that was the answer—work and lots of it.

%%%%

In her cabin Christine Chapel reread the report. Roger Korby had been aboard the Lexington. Tears began to form in her blue eyes. The frozen image of the bridge revealed that he'd been on the bridge just seconds before the Lexington had been destroyed by Nero.

%%%

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**PRICE OF RUBIES**

%%%%%%

Thank you for the reviews. Thank you for those who 'liked' the story. Sorry for the delay.

Author's note: Roddenberry didn't exactly have science down. So Star Trek is more a science fantasy. Cross breeding between copper based blood Vulcans and iron blood based humans not scientifically possible. Nor should there be human-Klingon hybrids or Romulan-Klingons or human-Romulians. It's more like bad fifties science fiction movies. I liked fifties bad science fiction movies so, I'm going with it.

%%%%%

Chapter Six

They were two days out from Earth. The ceremony was to be transmitted to the earth news channels as they entered the earth's solar system. Spock was surprised that anyone from earth would be interested in his and T'Pring's wedding.

"Damned it, Spock," Dr. Leonard McCoy seemed more than his usual grumpy self. "You helped save Earth. You are a hero and considered royalty."

Spock's eyebrow reached for his bangs. "I see," he didn't.

"T'Pring is considered a princess." Leonard almost smiled. There seemed a fond softness in his eyes when he spoke of T'Pring. "On earth girls, women have a thing about princesses and fairy tales. Your wedding is serving to fit that bill."

"I see," of course he didn't. Spock sighed softly. Humans complicated the simplest of things.

"We'll have a proper bachelor party," Gleefully Scotty rubbed his hands together.

"No naked dancing women," Jim warned. He'd gotten a couple of communications from the Admirals at Star Fleet about proper conduct. The very last thing that he wanted to do was to create an incident that would bring shame on the Enterprise.

Scotty sighed. He'd hoped of course that they'd find some Orion girls but the only one aboard was Gala and she was in a medically induced coma. "The booze will have to be Mr. Spock's send off into marriage then."

"A few drinks and food," Jim stressed. He would have appreciated a girl stripper getting out of a cake. However, Vulcans didn't strike him as the kind of people that appreciated stuff like that. There were also a number of women who would have also violently objected. Nyota would no doubt lead the charge.

Down in engineering Keenser felt a chill go down his spine. He shuddered. Something bad was about to happen. He just knew it.

%%%%

**The morning after the bachelor party—**

%%%

"Do you want to explain to me how in Sam Hill we have a diplomatic incident involving the Andorian Ambassador and a member of the Klingon High Council?" Admiral Komack's voice thundered over the secure connection. He was so angry his eyes looked bloodshot.

Jim winced. His head still throbbed to the unhappy beat of his heart. Dr. Leonard McCoy's hangover shot hadn't quite kicked in yet. "I'm sorry, sir." He blinked against the glaring light that seemed to burn into his brain through his eyes. "I only have vague recollections of what happened at the bachelor party."

His stomach twisted threatening to toss up whatever he'd eaten the night before.

"Damned infant," Dr. McCoy ran a tricorder over Jim then hit him again with another hypo. "You're damned lucky your liver hasn't stopped working in disgust."

"Ouch, damned it, Bones," Jim whined. He rubbed his neck.

"I do believe," Spock spoke up. "The incident with the Andorian Ambassador and the Klingon High Council member started over a game of darts."

"You remember what happened, Spock?" Some of the hazy throbbing fog was starting to clear out of Jim's hurting brain. His stomach rumbled and gurgled and something sloshed around but the edge of the nausea seemed to be pulling back. He vaguely remembered something about Klingon food being live and almost lost it.

"What the blue blazes happened with the Gavials?" Admiral Jon Archer the Second appeared on the monitor next to Admiral Komack. An aristocratic usually genteel man Archer looked furious. His lips practically pulled back in an angry snarl revealing white straight teeth. The resemblance to his father was striking.

"Do you have any idea how hard we have been working to get the Gavials into the Federation?" Archer demanded.

Jim blinked trying to remember who had been at the infamous bachelor party. He could remember a few faces but after drinking several glasses of Scotty's hooch he really wasn't sure who had been there. He really hoped that the purple greenish blob thing was a hallucination.

Scotty moaned from his biobed. He'd thrown up haggis and God only knew what else he'd consumed with the liquor. He'd had a hangover shot and was currently hooked up to two intravenous drips. His liver was seriously stressed.

Dr. McCoy looked up from scanning Nyota. Shivering she was wrapped in two blankets. He knew for a fact that she was naked under the blankets. He'd given her a hangover dose and a morning after shot. A stern lecture to Chekov would follow once the kid came out of his drunken stupor. "Do you mean those attractive blue people with the spots on the side of their faces?"

Archer's face hardened. "Yes, Dr. McCoy, the blue people," he snarled, "The people who have two moons with naturally occurring diluvium crystals!"

Leonard frowned. "I seemed to recall Mr. Hendorff running into Sickbay when I was operating on Ensign Kowalski. He had a half naked blue woman slung over his shoulder, Hendorff not Kowalski."

"Who," Jim's brain seemed to hurt as he tried to recall who Mr. Hendorff was.

"Cupcake," Leonard smirked.

"Oh God," Komack slammed his fist on the desk in front of him. "Your crew member raped the eldest daughter of Ambassador Du? You realize that this could be considered an act of war?"

"While I was attempting to nerve pinch a number of unruly crew members," Spock spoke up. "Mr. Hendorff arm wrestled several Gavial males to prove his manhood. He claimed Willa as his prize."

"In God's name why, Commander Spock, didn't you or one of the other Vulcans reach Mr. Hendorff before he grabbed Willa?" Archer slammed his fist on the desk in front of him.

"She's pregnant," Leonard interjected. "When I shooed him and the young lady out of Sickbay I saw the readout on the biobed. Just fifteen minutes after intercourse and the young lady was pregnant. Outside of medical school I haven't seen a just impregnated readout."

Spock looked intrigued. "Fascinating," he said. "It might explain why Mr. Hendorff wanted something called the Halleluiah chorus played over the ship's intercom."

"What," Komack and Archer thundered.

"I'm going to bring back keelhauling," Komack shouted. "Everyone down to the amoeba on Enterprise will be keelhauled!"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Admiral Komack, I doubt that it is possible to keelhaul amoeba. Need I remind you that the Vulcans on board are not responsible for the incidents that occurred?"

Jim waved an unsteady arm. "Spock, it's one of those human kinds of threats that don't make sense." He rubbed his forehead. He grimaced as a rush of acid came up his throat. He really hoped that there wasn't anything alive in his gut.

Lying on his biobed Captain Christopher Pike smirked. He cleared his throat. "Gentlemen," he said rubbing his tender throat. Carefully he eased himself up on his elbows. His deep gravelly voice sounded a little hoarse. "Might I remind you gentleman of the Patrick Henry?"

Komack and Archer's faces went from outrage to shock and then sheepish guilt.

"Let me handle this, gentlemen." Pike said. He looked over to Dr. McCoy. "How about letting me up in a wheelchair?"

%%%%%

When the Klingons and the Gavials' ships had arrived a number of Vulcan men had volunteered to act as guards for the Vulcan women on board the Enterprise and the accompanying ships. Ambassador Sarek had deemed it safer if T'Pring had stayed with Amanda during the bachelor party.

Sitting with Amanda in her quarters T'Pring asked, "Did Sarek have a bachelor party before you and he were married?"

Amanda poured tea into two cups. She smiled in memory. "Goodness and thankfully no. My brothers had a bachelor party in mind but my father squelched that idea."

T'Pring looked thoughtful. "Spock's companions said that a bachelor party was a tradition for earth marriages."

"Yes," Amanda sighed. She stirred a spoon of sugar into the bitter Lipton tea. "Bachelor parties can run from innocent with some drinking and males watching strippers to situations," she sighed, "like last night. My father made certain that my brothers never had the chance to shave Sarek's head or paint him green."

T'Pring looked alarmed. "They would have humiliated Honored Sarek?"

"My brothers would have done it in the name of being funny." Amanda shook her head. "Their male juvenile sense of humor didn't seem to recognize limits."

"I see," T'Pring puzzled. "Then why is bachelor parties allowed?"

Amanda paused to taste her sweetened tea. She set her cup down again with a soft sigh. "Men seem to think that they need to mourn the loss of what they call single freedom."

"Would human men rather be single then married?" T'Pring added a spoon of honey to her cup of tea. She stirred it thoughtfully. "How would families continue if men didn't marry?"

Amanda smiled. "Most men find that they enjoy being married. To have a companion to share one's life with is better than being alone."

"Yet earthmen mourn the loss of their freedom?" T'Pring shook her head. "I doubt I will understand."

Both women looked up as Ambassador Sarek accompanied by Dr. McCoy entered the quarters.

"Wife," Sarek looked tired. "I have need of your assistance."

"Of course, husband." Amanda stood coming to Sarek's side. Like T'Pring Amanda had been the recipient of gift clothing. She wore a simple dark blue Vulcan style dress that had been embroidered at the bodice.

Dr. McCoy's eyes drifted to T'Pring. Her dark hair had been artfully arranged in soft waves around her face. A wavy ponytail hung over her right shoulder. A soft smile came to his lips. "Ma'am," he said respectfully. "Perhaps T'Pring can help with Willa. They are close to the same age."

%%%%

The Andorian and Klingon incident turned out to be easy enough to settle. Flaming darts, Captain Pike pointed out would be too difficult to throw on a ship that had a fire suppression system. A flaming target on the other hand, could be incorporated into the bypass system. Such a contest would bring others wanting to participate.

Both the Andorian and Klingon delegates wanted time to prepare teams.

A tournament was announced to be held on Delta Four.

%%%%

Having freshly shower and recovered from the most god-awful hangover she'd ever experienced Nyota Uhura stood dressed in a clean uniform at a military stance.

"Sirs," she said facing Captains' Kirk and Pike and Ambassador Sarek. "There are one hundred and thirty languages on Gavial. Of those languages nineteen of them have seventy-three different dialects among them. Ninety have formal and informal manners of speech. Sixteen have words that when used in various sentences take on different meanings. Forty-two of those words can have insulting meanings if used incorrectly. They have led to eight planetary wars. There are also two distinctively different sign languages used exclusively by hearing impaired individuals and a common considered vulgar sign language used by criminals and a different but similar common sign language used by merchants and hearing individuals to communicate with the hearing impaired. To use the wrong one can be considered an insult."

"How the hell did we communicate with them," Chris Pike sighed. He stretched in the wheelchair. A twinge of pain reminded him to be more careful next time.

Jim frowned. "This is going to be a hell of a mess to clean up."

"There are two languages used for trade. Neither is a dominate planet language." Nyota stifled a yawn. The side effects of so many hypos to correct the hangover caused her to feel fatigued. Cramps had started up in the last half hour. The cramps were preferable to being impregnated by Chekov.

"As on Earth of the twentieth century there are numerous political factions," Spock spoke up. Underneath his neutral Vulcan mask he felt some sympathy for Nyota. Mixed feelings for the young woman stirred behind the locked and chained door in his mind. He forced himself to focus on the problem at hand. "It appears that several of the Gavials are of a different political faction than the Ambassador. Two of the men have been trying to court Willa against her father's wishes."

"Are you suggesting a conspiracy, Commander Spock," Pike looked intrigued.

Spock shrugged a lean shoulder. "Should the Ambassador's daughter be compromised in a way that embarrasses her father it appears that he can be replaced. Moral integrity is highly stressed for politicians of his faction. Scandal and rumors of scandals seemed to have caused a recent number of politicians of his political faction to be removed from office."

"And his replacement would be from a different political faction." Sarek said thoughtfully. "Ambassador Du has a reputation of being a highly moral man. This scandal will not only remove him from office but ruin his future as a politician. His country is considered one of the five major superpowers on Gavial."

Pike sighed. "Ambassador Du has been leading his government in persuading the planet to join the Federation and trade diluvium crystals. No wonder Archer was close to foaming at the mouth."

The door to the conference room slid open. Dr. McCoy entered looking a little tired and cranky. "Damned Hendorff," he muttered. He dropped with exaggerated exhaustion into a chair next to Jim. "You'd think this was the cave man era when a man clubbed a women he liked and threw her over his shoulder."

Both Spock and Sarek exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. "Doctor," Sarek said carefully. "Are you implying that humans at one time took women captive to become wives?"

Leonard snorted. Both Jim and Chris managed slight grins. "In this day and age," Leonard said, "there are still places where women are considered property to be sold or traded or taken captive. Don't tell me that women were always treated well on Vulcan."

"Vulcan culture for the most part was and is a matriarchy," Sarek said. "In our most violent past both men and women were equal warriors. Should a man try to capture a woman the women of her and his clan would have killed him in a most unpleasant way. Women in fact often led the way to ending wars."

Shifting in his seat Leonard shook his head. "Well, Jason only wants to stay married to the supermodel beautiful woman carrying his child as he said it."

"Supermodel," Spock looked puzzled.

"Women who stand on a stage and show other women what trendy clothes to purchase." Jim said.

Sarek held up a hand to starve off any more questions from his son. "I believe we may have a solution. Even though Gavial has achieved warp drive the planet is not universally civilized. On Gavial there are twenty-eight countries that are considered uncivilized."

%%%%

Meanwhile T'Pring and Amanda were in a meeting with Willa.

Willa dressed in a jewel encrusted skimpy bra style top that barely covered her large breasts and a micro mini velvety looking dark skirt on shapely hips was considered properly attired. A translucent shawl draped over her broad shapely shoulders. Her long dark straight hair hung down her back.

T'Pring had to struggle to maintain Vulcan control not to gasp in embarrassment when she spotted the bite mark at the juncture of Willa's neck and shoulder. The sight reminded her uncomfortably of how soon Spock would be laying next to her in a joint bonding bed.

Dr. McCoy had already assessed that the joining of Willa and Jason Hendorff hadn't been forced.

"It was most romantic when Jason threw me over his shoulder. He is a most powerful man. He impregnated me on my first time." Willa sighed. Her light blue skin turned a deeper shade of blue as she blushed. Her large eyes blinked back tears. "My father will be furious that I acted like a common chu-tay." She bit her lower lip. "I apologize for using the vulgar term of a street woman. My father will disown me. I will end up selling my body to strangers to feed my child."

Amanda gently patted Willa's bare knee. "We're not going to let that happen. Willa, are you old enough to be married in your culture?"

Nodding Willa said, "I have been attending third level school for two years now. Father wanted me to leave school and marry Burs of the north Veer." She wrinkled her nose. "He is pretentious and arrogant," she scowled. "He may own a library but he doesn't know how to treat a proper lady."

T'Pring looked with interest at Willa. "You were attracted to Mr. Hendorff."

Willa nodded. "When I first saw him," she let a sigh escape her, "I thought that I had never seen such a powerful and handsome man before. He is strong yet he was gentle. My first time had pleasure." A blush appeared again on her face. "Burs would have ripped through my maiden barrier as if tearing out a rooted tree."

Tilting her head T'Pring gave Amanda a look. "When Mr. Hendorff brushed past us he accidentally touched the skin on my forearm. "I sensed his concerned feelings for Willa's comfort and sake. He is both proud and worried about the child. He wishes to make a home for you and his child. He wants you as his wife."

Willa brightened. "I would accept."

"In some earth cultures you'd already be married." Amanda said softly. She smiled at both young women. "Perhaps we can have two marriages tomorrow."

Three hours later Jason Hendorff dressed in a clean uniform and sober walked to one of the conference rooms. Stonn and his hooded shavokh walked at Jason's side. On Galvan a falconer as a best man was considered a great omen of good fortune.

Amanda and Sarek accompanied them representing Jason's family on earth.

T'Pring walked with Willa. Random thoughts slipped through her mind. What if Spock wanted her to stay with his parents while he traveled with the Enterprise? The human Nyota Uhura would be on board with him. She turned the thought over in her mind. It made her feel unhappy.

On the bridge Spock noted that Chekov had brought Nyota flowers. It seemed to be a custom among humans when intercourse happened for the male to bring the female flowers. He sighed softly.

For the next five years he and Nyota would be working together. He would be bonded to T'Pring. Should he leave her with his parents? Should he resign and go with T'Pring and the rest of the remaining Vulcans?

T'Pring in the meantime had managed to brush aside her own unhappy thoughts. The conference door opened.

Nervously Jason carrying traditional requesting your daughter as a wife gifts stepped forward to meet Ambassador Du.

The Ambassador stood proudly. This was an honorable party. The groom while not the man he'd wanted for his daughter carried a large white bird/chicken, which represented the fact he could feed his family. A second gift a bolt of fabric, in this case pure and very costly Talien silk, represented the groom's ability to provide shelter and clothing for his family.

Drawing in his breath Ambassador Du held out his hands palm up. "Welcome to the family my son."

T'Pring and Amanda who'd put out requests for the traditional gifts were both relieved.

On the bridge Spock felt a soft pluck of emotions. His lips curved up in the slightest of smiles. T'Pring wasn't as unemotional as his mother worried. He was beginning to find her intriguing. He went back to adjusting the repairs on his console.

Nyota happened to choose that moment to look over at Spock. She felt sad and angry. It should have been Spock not Chekov she'd slept with. She wanted to throw the bouquet of flowers. Seething she adjusted her earpiece.

TBC


	7. PRICE OF RUBIES CHAPTER SEVEN

**PRICE OF RUBIES**

CHAPTER SEVEN

%%%%%%

**Author's note; I have included a comment and somewhat of a spoiler at the end of this chapter.**

This chapter is kind of short. There will only be a chapter or two more.

%%%%%%%%%%

T'Pring had chosen an ivory dress with a pale blue flowered brocade bodice. She sat nervously while two older Vulcan ladies arranged her long dark hair. "Spock is very lucky to have you as a bond mate."

They fussed over T'Pring's hair until Amanda made a soft throat clearing noise. "Ladies, it's time for T'Pring to walk to the observation deck."

Taking a soft breath T'Pring rose. Her life was about to change forever.

At the same moment Spock dressed in a formal Star Fleet uniform stood on the observation deck waiting for T'Pring. Jim grinned at him. "You clean up good, Commander Spock."

Spock arched an eyebrow at Jim. "I take that is a compliment."

"It's about as close as you're going to get one," Leonard McCoy struggled to button the top button on his dress uniform. "This thing is as bad as a tux."

Spock eyed Leonard. "Perhaps if you let me," he moved to help the doctor.

Leonard sighed. "I'm not a guy who likes to dress up," he admitted. He stood still while Spock buttoned the top button on his uniform.

%%%%%%

Meanwhile Nyota faced her father over a private channel. "I have disappointed you."

Bakari Uhura gazed at his eldest daughter. He'd often remarked that his eldest daughter was the cause of most of his grey hair. "Do you remember when I taught you to shot a bow?" He asked gently.

Nyota found herself smiling. Of her three sisters and two brothers only she had learned to shot a bow. Her mother had often called Nyota her father's little shadow. "Of course, Papa, thanks to you I was captain of the archery team."

Nodding Bakari said. "Do you remember what I said when you missed the target?"

"You have missed your mark. Try again." Nyota said slowly.

"Child of mine," Bakari smiled gently. "You have simply missed your mark. Try again."

Inhaling Nyota felt a knot she'd been unaware of loosening. She swallowed hard. "I love him, Papa."

Bakari sighed. "My child, my heart was hurt a dozen times before I met your mother. My soul sang when I finally found my true love. You must not give up child."

Nyota nodded.

%%%%%%

Positive excitement filled the airwaves at the sight of the royal Vulcan wedding. After the horror of Nero the wedding seemed to give the Federation a moment of magic and happiness.

Even Stonn seemed to be swept up in the events. Vulcan matchmakers who before the destruction of Vulcan wouldn't have even bother were now seeking him out with lists of surviving young women as possible bond mates.

Leonard McCoy managed to keep a scowl off of his face. At the reception he toasted the bride and groom. "To the honor couple, may happiness and long life be yours," he said. His eyes flickered from T'Pring to Spock and back to T'Pring. In his eyes her beauty outshone all the other women in the room.

It seemed all dream like to T'Pring. The shaking of the sacred bells, the ancient words spoken in Vulcan seemed to enhance the dream like quality of the day. She barely tasted the food or the wine she was served.

Finally Spock held out two fingers. "Wife," his voice was husky with desire. He led her to their quarters. Actually it was his quarters but Amanda had helped redecorate it for them both.

The door slid shut behind them. Spock engaged the privacy lock. He inhaled and turned.

Reaching up T'Pring unclasp the two clasps that held the dress. It slid down her petite body. Spock sucked in a deep breath. T'Pring stepped out of her shoes. Spock undid his tunic.

T'Pring slowly led him back to the sleeping area. The red velvet cover had been pulled back to reveal the clean sheets. Spock shed his tunic and tugged on his pants.

Reaching up T'Pring slowly pulled pins from her hair. Long strands of hair tumbled down around her shapely shoulders. Sweat beaded up on Spock's face. The tips of his ears turned a light shade of green.

T'Pring felt her heart beating with the strength of hummingbird wings against her side. She inhaled smelling Spock's male musky scent as he stood first on one leg then on the other freeing himself from his pants and boots.

Spock trembled. T'Pring's sweet scent intoxicated his senses. Desire burned through him shaking the locked doors of his mind. He reached out fingers of one hand splayed in the mind meld position. T'Pring's small hand reached up to touch his face.

"My thoughts to your thoughts," their voices were hushed in reverence and desire.

He pulled her delicate warm body against his firm burning body.

T'Pring cried out sharply as Spock breeched her maiden barrier. They both felt the pain then pleasure and desire echo through their bond. They danced across hot sands and cool sheets.

Wind shook tent walls and rattled locked doors. Colors shot across the night sky filled with stars. Roads appeared in all directions from their tent flaps.

Arching in ecstasy T'Pring gasped as Spock released a promise of future generations. Girl, woman, wife, bond mate now mother she gripped her bond mate and husband tightly.

Breathing hard Spock gripped her scorching naked roundness in both hands. He bit her hard on the shoulder. Pain and ecstasy echoed through their bond. He knew as she knew they'd created their first new life.

At last they lay together in each other's arms the scent of their lovemaking hanging in the cabin. Even as they lay in quiet spent happiness regret hid behind the chained door in Spock's mind.

%%%%%

Pavel Chekov tugged nervously at his tunic. "I have to speak to her."

"It was just sex, Pavel." Sulu sighed. He walked with his younger friend from the mess hall. "You know she might be embarrassed."

"Chekov," Nyota's voice froze them. "I need to speak to you."

As he would later record in his memoirs Admiral Hikaru Sulu would write in the dedication to the three most important women in his life, 'She was standing there a vision of an ebony goddess. I chased her across the universe until I realized she was never meant to be mine.'

Pavel straightened. "I was coming to see you, Nyota." He blushed stumbling over his words. His Russian accent making it almost difficult to understand what he'd said.

Nyota sighed. "May we speak in private?"

Hikaru sighed. He watched as the pair disappeared into a conference room. "Lucky bastard." He shook his head and walked away.

In the conference room Pavel took a breath. Nyota laid a hand on his shoulder. "Pavel," she spoke gently yet firmly. "You are a genius and a sweet young man."

"You are dumping me," Pavel squeaked.

Nyota removed her hand. "I wanted to thank you for helping through a difficult time." She'd rehearsed her short speech.

"You are dumping me," that's what Nyota thought he said. His Russian accent had thickened to point it was hard to say.

Abandoning her speech Nyota cut to the chase. "I am too old for you. I will be suffering menstrual cramps and wanting a tub of ice cream when you want to go dancing."

Pavel paled. Discussing womanly functions caused his stomach to become queasy. "Oh," he managed.

"I want to thank you for helping me through a difficult time." She kissed him on the forehead. "Nina Avilov left a message for you. She is very beautiful."

Nodding Pavel suddenly grinned as an image of sweet his own age Nina appeared in his mind. "She is genius."

Ten minutes later he ran into Hikaru on his way to retrieve messages of his own. "She dumped you." Hikaru smirked.

"She kissed me on forehead and thanked me." Pavel grinned. "Nina called me."

Hikaru shook his head. "She dumped you."

%%%%

T'Pring lay with her head on Spock's warm shoulder. Wrapped in a clean sheet she felt content. Spock gently stroked her long hair. A child created in the first bonding was considered to be special. Behind the chained door of his mind was the regret that this child wouldn't be his and Nyota's.

He could feel T'Pring contently sliding into sleep. He closed his eyes allowing her to pull him into restful sleep.

%%%%%

Leonard had finished half a bottle of bourbon. He sprawled across his bed. Images of the two women in his life he'd loved drifted through his dreams.

An ancient Vulcan healer slipped quietly through the corridors. By morning they would reach earth. This would be his only opportunity to help the doctor who'd been helping them.

%%%%

TBC

%%%%%

**Author's comment:**

First repeat to yourself this is a work of fiction and this is fan fiction.

Writing fan fiction is a hobby. I have a full time job, quilt and have two cats who insist that I spend time with. If I'm going to write I want it to have some meaning.

I'm not sure if English is taught the same way in school. About half a century or so ago my English teacher had us looking for themes in stories. Good versus evil, can you remain true to your moral convictions in a crisis, what lengths will you go to protect your family, etc.

Secondary characters can reflect the same theme or have a theme of their own. The main theme I've gone with here is a general betrayal of innocence, with questions about loyalty to family and tradition. Various secondary characters reflect the main theme. I've written Spock as having mommy issues (as portrayed in the Abrams universe).

Also dating one woman while knowing he was to bond to another seems to make him less honorable.

IN my lifetime I have come across a real life incident where a man dated a woman all the while knowing his family back in India had an arranged marriage waiting for him. I crossed that incident with the Star Trek universe to help create this story. The real woman was a little more mentally mature than Nyota but won't have made for a good story. She got herself transferred to a different department. As to what happened in private I don't know.

Nyota as in the Abrams universe is young, assertive boarding on bossy. Understandably she is hurt and feels betrayed. (Again the betrayal theme) Her character takes up another theme-redemption. A character falls, commits an act that causes them to lose face or go to jail. They then must redeem themselves.

**Hint**: Nyota is able to act professionally after having drunken sex with Pavel Chekov. So we see that she is professional. Her actions are consistent with a person who both values her career and has been emotionally devastated.

Since this is a short story the story arc will have Nyota resolving her situation much quicker than if I'd written a book.

%%%%%


End file.
